


A década de trinta.

by alcapone



Series: Décadas [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, anarco-feminismo, radfem, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilhetes trocados entre duas anarco-feministas radicais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A década de trinta.

**Author's Note:**

> Todas as falas com * são da escritora brasileira anarco-feminista Maria Lacerda de Moura.

SÃO PAULO, 1933

 

Os barulhos na rua eram provas da plena ascensão do mundo urbano-industrial. No pequeno cômodo, os dedos de Melisandre tocam as letras da máquina de escrever com rapidez. A pequena luz adentre do local era o suficiente.

Um cigarro descansa a beira do criado-mudo.

– Escreva assim – Selyse disse de supetão. Ela estava deitada sobre a cama com o lençol a cobrir maior parte de seu corpo. Tinha as orelhas para fora, alta e magra, olhos claros, nariz afilado e cabelos negros. – Dentro da sociedade capitalista a mulher é duas vezes escrava* – fez uma pausa, passando o dedo indicador sobre o lábio superior, brincando com os pelos ali. – É protegida, a tutelada, a “pupila” do homem, criatura domesticada por um senhor cione e, ao mesmo tempo, é escrava social de uma sociedade baseada no dinheiro e nos privilégios mantidos pela autoridade do Estado e pela força armada para defender o poder, o domínio, o industrialismo monetário*.

Quando terminou, Mel ainda escrevia e o lençol branco escorregou de seus ombros revelando os seios de Sely.

– Essa é sua resposta a eles? – Melisandre levantou-se e por um segundo seus olhos pareciam vermelhos como seus cabelos. Ela estava toda ali em sua nudez, os pelos nas pernas e axilas, um rosto em formato de coração e um rubi em volta da garganta que nunca retirava. Mel deitou-se cobrindo seu corpo ao lado de Selyse.

– É o mínimo que posso dizer sobre os absurdos que eles vêm dizendo.

Ela girou o corpo ao encontro de Mel respirando fundo; não era novidade as reuniões de seu marido Stannis com a classe médica e seu repúdio às manifestações escritas das mulheres, para eles, a mulher se concretiza inferior por sua biologia; uma má formação nos ossos, e de vez em quando citavam a leveza do cérebro como justificativa para uma vida subjugada pela domesticidade e maternidade não desejada. Era horrível pensar no mundo em que sua filha Shireen teria que viver.

Stannis Baratheon tinha casado com ela há quase dez anos e foi durante sua convivência com o homem que pensava que teria sua vida completa que aprendeu as infelicidades de nascer mulher, onde elas são a classe oprimida. Quando conheceu Melisandre, sua prática de vida encontrou a teoria, as explicações de tantos silenciamentos.

A Mulher Vermelha, como a chama, alisava sua barriga lhe causando arrepios.

– Eu sei o que você passa lá e ... – antes que Mel continuasse; Sely encostou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo-a ofegar em sua boca, o que resultou em uma onde de calor em seu corpo.

– Não quero falar sobre isso – responde para a ruiva que acena a cabeça em acordo e novamente seus lábios se tocam.

As pernas se infiltram entre as de Mel, ganhando espaço, enquanto as mãos magras de Sely descem até as coxas da ruiva e sobem arrastando as unhas chegando aos ombros. Mel se arrepia; saboreando a língua de sua amante.

Os seios esbarram-se e a maciez é sentida por ambas, até que a Mulher Vermelha mexe o corpo para criar artrito entre os mamilos. Selyse desce os lábios do maxilar até a jugular da ruiva, dançando com a língua.

– Eu achei seu bilhete – Mel fala. A morena para por um segundo encarando os olhos da oradora. – Mutilaram a mulher, através dos preconceitos e das convenções sociais: fizeram dela um ser incompleto e desgraçado do tipo solteirona e resolveram o problema sexual masculino, organizando o mercado das relações sexuais, a prostituição, os cabarés e cassinos, as casas de tolerância, os 'recursos',os 'rendez-vous' e o caftismo*. – A ruiva entregou o pedaço de papel que continha sua escrita, Sely sentou-se na cama.

– Eu também achei o seu. Aliás, deixar algo tão valioso entre minhas vestes é inovador.

Ambas riram e a morena caminhou até seus pertences para ler o bilhete.

– Tanto no amor livre quanto no casamento, o homem é igualmente troglodita: tem direito de propriedade sobre a mulher, pode matá-la se o trair, é ciumento e vingativo e imagina que possuiu uma escrava*. – Selyse ficou séria encarando as palavras feitas por sua amante. Sabia da situação, não somente de mulher, mas de adultera, não conseguindo a felicidade que até então é propagada pelo romantismo. Era tarde demais para acreditar que sua relação com um homem poderia ser igualatária. Stannis concordava com ela em alguns pontos, ele também era contra a prostituição, porém seus motivos divergiam dos dela. Enquanto Sely via isto como apenas como prestaçao de serviço ao prazer exclusivo do homem feito pelo estupro a essas mulheres; o Baratheon as julgava a causa dos desvios de comportamentos sexuais, como se a demanda de servir de objetos viessem delas e não do opressor em trata-las como objetos.

– É muita verdade, ele imagina que possui uma escrava.

  
Melisandre andou para abraçar sua companheira, que se aquecia com o calor provindo da outra.

– Você achou o segundo bilhete? – Mel respondeu que sim.

– A mulher tem sido corpo apenas, a alma feminina dorme na insconciência de uma evolução milenar, a grande questão é desenraizá-la desse sectarismo que mata qualquer iniciativa cercando a razão, é fazê-la observar, viajar a imaginação pela Natureza imensa. Para ser livre assim é indispensável que a mulher se emancipe pelo coração e pela razão, deixando de ser medula para conhecer a verdadeira sensibilidade, que voe como as águas fitando o sol*. – Mel terminou a citação e Sely riu, muito alto.

– O que é engraçado? – perguntou confusa.

Selyse Baratheon encara sua amante com o sorriso na face; segura seu rosto e a beija profundamente.

– Muitas ideias utópicas por um dia só.

Não demorou para que caissem sobre a cama. A Mulher Vermelha chupava o pescoço de Sely, acariciando os seios e a morena deixava seus suspiros escaparem da boca, deslizando as mãos para a cintura da outra, puxando o corpo dela contra o seu. Posou uma das mãos sobre o seio esquerdo de sua amante e pediu que ela ficasse com os peitos na altura de sua boca.  
A língua da morena cobria os mamilos de Mel, explorando toda a extensão do seio enquanto massageava o direito. A outra gemia, esfregando sua boceta na de Sely.

Já não sabia quanto tempo se passara, havia perdido a noção nos movimentos da língua da ruiva entre suas pernas; se entregado aos tremores e gemidos. Quando Melisandre foi beijá-la, seus lábios estavam cobertos por sua essência e o gosto era bom.


End file.
